The Story of Gilmandil (A Crashing Down Novel)
by One-In-The-Chamber
Summary: This story is based off of Cheshire's Red Eyes Crashing Down. This story speaks from one of my OC's eyes, Gilmandil, an immortal elf tasked by his king with cleansing the world of all villainy, but he also has his own reasons for what he does. Check out Cheshire's Red Eyes fanfic profile!


_**Chapter 1: An Elf in a Modern World**_

Gilmandil stalked the city streets below, horns blared, guns fired, screams were heard, Gotham was a terrible place to live, why would anyone choose here. His wooden bow and arrows slung across his back. His leather armor protecting him, and his dark green cowl hiding his face, and keeping him warm. His dual tang fighting knives also strung parallel to his quiver that was on his back. At home in the Bermuda Islands, there were no such evils, all was calm, all was kind, and any who dared to oppose these rules, were met with serious judgment from their enforcement system. But now, criminals run free, and often because of corruption within the enforcement system.

He had a job, he didn't question the man, and he didn't question who it was, but they wanted this, warehouse 13 watched. It was quiet really, but he did notice movement, some teen with a biker fetish, a chick with burning hair, and that's about it so far. He was about to bail when he noticed the two had disappeared, strange, he knew they hadn't seen them, and he knew they were there a minute or two ago, then something interesting happened. His elf eyes sharpened when he noticed young humans entire the warehouse, slowly, but steadily, one at a time.

"You shouldn't be up here," Said a dark voice, "Its dangerous at night."

Gilmandil didn't even turn around, he knew he was here when he heard his cape whip down from the rooftops.

"Anything else you would like to say, batman?" He said, prepping for the worst.

"Yeah," said batman, in a full black get up, "Your under arrest."

Gilmandil turned around quickly, firing two arrows at batman, he expected him to survive that barrage. He wanted to have fun with this vigilante before killing him, he knew he was no match for an immortal elf who had four thousand and five hundred years of fighting experience. The vigilante threw what seemed to be a boomerang at him, Gilmandil just caught it.

"A fine weapon," Gilmandil said, studying the boomerang, "Why does a hero like you need such a deadly weapon?"

"Who are you?" Said batman, preparing for combat.

Gilmandil decided he would play this game. It would only prolong the inevitable. He threw back his hood, showing his white hair, white skin, and lake blue eyes.

"I am something you cannot comprehend." He said, spreading out his arms, taunting this vigilante.

"My advice," Said batman, "Go back to the south pole, where the naughty elves belong."

"Hate when people like you make that reference." Gilmandil said, gritting his teeth.

The vigilante stormed him and Gilmandil stood, dual tang blades in defense position. The vigilante attempted to confuse him by jumping in the air and spreading his cape, trying to draw his focus. Gilmandil, familiar with the technique, jumped up at batman, ramming him in the gut. The vigilante, after landing on the ground, back rolled into fighting position. He entered defense stance, Gilmandil just laughed, turning the blade in his right hand into reverse grip. The two ran at each other and engaged in a series of hits and blocks, from kicks, to punches, to even head-butts. Then, Gilmandil saw an opening, he spun the tang blade in the air in front of the vigilantes face, cause the man to lose focus. He took the blade in his left hand and stabbed the man in the gut. When the vigilante bent over to hold his wound, Gilmandil grabbed the tang blade in the air and slashed from the vigilantes shoulder down to his abdomen.

Gilmandil bowed towards the vigilante, struggling to stand back up, "It was fun, good luck next time."

Gilmandil jumped off of the roof of the big building, soaring down levels like a missile. He fired a rope arrow at the building ahead of him, he quickly swung from one building into the next, crashing through a window and rolling in his fall. He stood up, dusting off his shoulders before continuing his mission. He looked up at the building, batman was gone, but he figured he should watch his back just in case he asked for assistance. He continued on his path through the building to find his location from his target.

"Lets see what you've been up to kiddies." He said, sharpening his view to get a clearer view of his targets.

The total was up; WAY up, like the hooded figure was starting a party. There were ten of them, there was one though that caught his eye, a man with black hair, a ponytail, and a Japanese straw hat. What's up with mortals and Japanese ninjas? His swords were impressive, probably Japanese too. He needed a closer look, this was, odd. He jumped on top of the warehouse, attempting to be as quiet as possible; there was a cat that turned into a teenage girl, a skin changer, as they were called in the Bermuda Islands.

"Well, well, this is very interesting." He said, still staring at the team.

Gilmandil realized he had been staring at the Japanese man for too long. He turned just in time as the flaming lady flew up near the window where he was with what seemed to be a whopper. He noticed everyone else was staring was at the lady and he quickly moved into the shadows, if one person looked behind her he would be busted. He let out a big puff of air, and then he smiled. He missed action; he hadn't given a puff of air of relief for years now.

Gilmandil looked over in the warehouse one more time, the 'team' had seemed to leave the main area, and that was Gilmandil's que to leave as well. He hopped off of the roof of the warehouse, silently rolling into it, he got on his Ducati in the Alley by the building he was originally in, and drove off to his safe house.

**XXX**

It had been a long night and Gilmandil needed some rest. He walked into his house; the simple house was filled with items from home. Bows of gold and arrows tipped with Silver Iron, Mithril. Portraits of Gilmandil with his king, hides of great beasts he had slain. He put up his weapons in his cabinet filled with even more weapons, and fell asleep on the bed. He was used to sleeping in his armor, if someone attacked him in his sleep he didn't have time to get his Pj's off. He missed her; the bed was much colder now, and more sad. He buried his head in his elvish pillow, and slept, hoping that this was all just a terrible dream.

_**End**_


End file.
